Pseudo-cuento de hadas
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Kyouko se ofusca por su papel de Bo, y se ve actuando en el cuanto de hadas más ridículo de la historia con el tipo que odia. Aparición especial de Bridge Rock.


**Pseudo-Cuento de Hadas  
**por Lucathia

**Renuncia: **Skip Beat! No me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Nota:** Escrito para mellish, en el Yuletide 2008 challenge.

* * *

Cuando se unió al mundo del espectáculo, jamás creyó que tendría trabajos como éste. Había soñado con restregarle su éxito en la cara a Shou, burlarse abiertamente de él, maquillada elegantemente, mientras los ex-fans de Shou la aclamaban. La realidad había sido bastante diferente, y ahora estaba sentada en una banca tras otra noche con Bridge Rock, metida en una botarga de gallo. No muchas personas sabían que ella interpretaba este personaje. Tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, específicamente para aquellos dos cuyas fotos había pegado en la pared de su cuarto. Este trabajo no iba a darle fama ni gloria, pero los chicos de Bridge Rock le parecían adorables. Era tan fácil relajarse estando con ellos, integrarse con el grupo mientras interpretaba a Bo... pero de ahí surgían sus preocupaciones actuales. Aparentemente, no le había dedicado suficiente tiempo a desarrollar el personaje de Bo. Bo le había llegado demasiado fácilmente.

Se sentía culpable por usar a Bo para conocer mejor a Tsuruga-san... siempre le mostraba a Bo un lado diferente al que le mostraba a los demás. ¿Qué era Bo para ella? ¿Era acaso sólo una forma de escabullirse o un ardid para hablar con Tsuruga-san? Hikaru-san y los demás no esperaban mucho de Bo. Sólo querían una mascota ingeniosa para el programa, pero ella había dejado que la personalidad de Natsu invadiera la de Bo. Había logrado separar a Natsu de Mio. No podía creer que había pasado a Bo por alto.

–Kyouko-chan, no olvides que mañana vamos a ayudar en el orfanato –le recordó Ishibashi Hikaru, el líder de Bridge Rock. Como Kyouko no le respondió de inmediato, se arrodilló, descansando las manos en sus rodillas–. ¿Estás bien, Kyouko-chan?

Kyouko suspiró, descansando su cabeza emplumada en la pared detrás de ella.

–No puedo creer que asusté al técnico. Bo es carismático, así que no le lanzaría miradas asesinas a nadie.

–Está bien. No creo que nadie se acuerde de eso después.

–Pero yo sí –exclamó Kyouko–. ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Bo es Bo! He sido injusta con él.

Siguió contándole a Hikaru-san sus preocupaciones sobre Bo. Él asintió constantemente, aunque no entendía del todo el problema. Él era el conductor de un programa de variedades, no un actor. Su papel era completamente diferente del de Kyoko.

Al final, Hikaru dio unas palmaditas en las manos de Kyouko.

–Sólo sé tú misma. Eso basta.

Kyouko parpadeó.

–¡Pero Bo es macho!

–Bueno, sé una Kyouko masculina, entonces...

Kyouko se mordió el labio, deseando poder pedirle ayuda a Tsuruga-san. Pero no podía. No podía dejar que él supiera que ella era Bo. La mataría por no haberlo dicho antes. Después de todo, ella, oculta en el disfraz de Bo, lo había hecho confesar asuntos privados que él no le diría a nadie más.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció brillante y frío, con el sol reflejándose en la nieve. Los miembros de Bridge Rock avanzaron con dificultad a través de la espesa nieve, envueltos en sus abrigos y bufandas. Kyouko se sentía agradecida por la cálida botarga de pollo que la protegía del frío, pero sus gordas patas de pollo se hundieron en la nieve tan pronto dio un paso. La nieve empapó rápidamente el esponjoso material.

–Hum, esto no está bien –comentó Yuusei, pasando su mano por su puntiaguda cabellera–. ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Kyouko agitó su cabeza y alas furiosamente.

–¡Jamás! ¡Bo no necesita que lo carguen!

Habiendo dicho eso, corrió a través de la nieve. Sus pies se hundían a cada paso. Para cuando llegó a la entrada, sus patas estaban totalmente empapadas.

–Debiste haber dejado que Yuusei te cargara –exclamó Shinichi, vestido muy apropiadamente para el frío con su gorra y botas largas–. Te vas a resfriar.

–Estaré bie-

Antes de que Kyouko pudiera terminar, se vio rodeada por chicos saltarines.

–¡Es Bo! –gritaron a coro. Pronto, Kyouko tuvo niños colgando de sus brazos, espalda, hombros...

Los otros miembros de Bridge Rock reían disimuladamente mientras intentaban arrancar los niños de su espalda.

Hikaru se inclinó hacia ella.

–¿Ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Todos te aman.

Él quería decir que todos amaban a Bo. Kyouko también, pero no lo suficiente. Tenía que aprender a apreciar a Bo tanto como a Natsu y Mio.

A lo largo de la mañana, los miembros de Bridge Rock ayudaron en el orfanato. Contaron anécdotas sobre programas de variedades, ayudaron a decorar, e incluso hicieron un mini-programa con los niños. Kyouko era el centro de atención. Todos querían saber más sobre Bo. Ella aprendió mucho sobre él, como todos los demás.

Su día iba muy bien, hasta que todos los niños se despegaron de ella y corrieron hacia la puerta para recibir a la celebridad que acababa de llegar. Estiró las alas y giró los hombros, agradecida por el descanso. Había escuchado a los trabajadores decir que otras celebridades vendrían a ayudar. No había puesto mucha atención, ya que sólo interactuaba con Bridge Rock cuando era Bo. No conocía a nadie más.

Cuando _él _apareció, ataviado con una gabardina negra y botas de cuero, sintió que se le helaba la sangre, a pesar de que su ropa era muy cálida. ¡Él no debía estar aquí! Cloqueó e inmediatamente se cubrió el pico con las alas. ¡Tenía que esconderse!

Se agazapó tras el árbol de navidad, esperando que fuera lo bastante grande para ocultar su voluminoso cuerpo. Se quedó quieta, cruzando sus dedos emplumados para que no la encontrara.

–¿A dónde fue Bo? –preguntó Hikaru, pasando la vista por el cuarto. Al fina, vislumbró su plumífero ser detrás de las agujas verdes–. Ahí estás, Kyo-

Kyouko voló desde su escondite, y cubrió la boca de Hikaru-san antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir, chistando con fuerza.

El cuarto quedó en silencio.

Kyouko maldijo dentro de sí misma, y se volvió, aterrada.

Shou la había notado.

No adivinaba lo que estaba pensando, pero la estaba viendo fijamente. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero al final, le habló a Hikaru-san.

–Entonces, Bridge Rock –comenzó–. ¿Contrataron a alguien de planta para ese gallo?

Hikaru-san palmeó el hombro de Kyouko.

–¡Claro que sí! Bo es...

Kyouko le dio un pisotón a Hikaru.

–¡Ouch! –exclamó, adolorido. Dejó de quejarse cuando los demonios de Kyouko se le aparecieron, rodeándolo, desafiándolo a que revelara el secreto.

–Bueno, éste es Bo –terminó, desabridamente, intentando alejarse del aura en ebullición de Kyouko. No había recordado a tiempo que Kyouko, aparentemente, le tenía rencor a Shou, si uno se guiaba por el primer programa que estuvo con ellos.

Shou no hizo ningún comentario, pero sonrió peligrosamente.

Lo sabía. Era obvio que lo sabía. Si era así, Kyouko no tenía que reprimirse.

... o eso pensó. Fingió tropezarse, para derramar un vaso de jugo sobre Shou. Funcionó, pero los niños fueron los que tuvieron que limpiar el jugo ala final. Intentó hacer que él tropezara, pero el que cayó fue uno de los trabajadores, y sobre el árbol de navidad. Todos gritaron cuando el árbol se derrumbó y los adornos se despedazaron al chocar con el suelo. Era un desastre. Kyouko se disculpó exageradamente por arruinar su alegría navideña. No era el lugar para pelear con Shou. Aunque lo humillara ahí, los únicos testigos eran esos dulces niños.

Se sentó, triste, en un rincón, a donde había sido enviada para que no causara más problemas. La fiesta se pospuso por el desastre que había provocado. Siempre se salía de sus cabales cuando Shou estaba cerca. Antes, estaba cegada por la adoración y las mariposas en el estómago. Ahora, su furia y deseo de venganza la sobrecogían y le hacían hervir la sangre. Otra vez había hecho a Bo a un lado.

Se consoló con el hecho de que Shou estaba sufriendo. Lo observó mientras indicaba a los niños que levantaran los adornos que seguían intactos. Era terrible tratando con críos, y se notaba. No había problema con las niñas (ese maldito _playboy_), pero no se llevaba bien con los niños para nada. Se rió abiertamente, señalando con su dedo emplumado a Shou cuando uno de los niños lo insultó. Cuando él se volvió para verla con furia, ella enarcó la ceja. Su disfraz tenía una sorprendente capacidad de expresión.

* * *

Cuando el árbol de Navidad volvió a estar en su sitio, el encargado del orfanato sugirió que presentaran una obra de teatro. Las niñas inmediatamente designaron a Shou como el príncipe. En silencio, Kyouko despotricó en su esquina. ¡Shou no era un príncipe!

Shou sonrió, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

–Está bien, siempre y cuando yo escoja a Cenicienta.

Kyouko bufó. Shou le iba a romper el corazón a todas estas pequeñas inocentes. En serio no era un príncipe. Incluso el papel de lobo feroz era demasiado bueno para él. Necesitaba que lo pusieran en su sitio y...

–... el gallo que está allá.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

–Escojo a ese gallo para que sea Cenicienta.

Kyouko abrió el pico de la impresión, y los niños se pusieron locos de entusiasmo.

* * *

Nunca había sido escogida como protagonista en ninguna representación cuando estaba en la escuela. Recordaba que, en la primaria, siempre elegían a Shou para que fuera el príncipe. Ella creía que el papel le quedaba de maravilla. En quinto grado, cuando montaron Blanca Nieves, Shou fue el encantador príncipe que salvó a la princesa de la bruja malvada. Kyouko amó cada obra, cada cuento de hadas. Anhelaba ser la heroína. Shou la alzaría en brazos, y juntos caminarían hacia el atardecer para vivir felices para siempre. Sólo que nunca la eligieron para representar a la princesa. En vez de eso, siempre estaba a cargo de la utilería o vestuarios, siempre tras bambalinas. Sus compañeros la felicitaban por los disfraces que hacía. Se enorgullecía de ello, aunque secretamente siguiera deseando ser la princesa.

Pero ahora, cuando sus años de escuela habían quedado enterrados en el pasado, meses después de que Kyouko se hubiera deshecho de su inocencia, le daban el papel de princesa. Su papel soñado... pero no era de la forma que le habría gustado que pasara.

–¡Ah, cómo desearía poder ir al baile! –exclamó Kyouko desde el interior de su botarga. No podía controlarse, ¡amaba los cuentos de hadas! Sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad, con pensamientos de bailes románticos y besos de amor verdadero inundando su mente.

Si Shou creía que la humillaría de esta forma, se equivocaba. Cuando llegó el momento de la transformación de Cenicienta en una bella princesa, Kyouko tomó prestada una corbata de Shinichi, para representar la metamorfosis de Bo en un gallo sofisticado. Shou casi se tropieza cuando ella entró al cuarto de esa manera. Debió pensar que con eso la haría deshacerse de la botarga. ¡Se equivocó! Kyouko se sentía orgullosa de ser Bo. Todo era por los niños que la estaban animando.

Ella observó la sonrisa amplia de una niña, que mostraba claramente que le faltaban dos dientes. Kyouko sonrió y se irguió, valseando por el cuarto hasta que estuvo frente a Shou. Se inclinó elegantemente y extendió una mano emplumada.

–¿Me concede esta pieza, querido Príncipe? –preguntó, recordando la última vez que había peleado contra Shou en el disfraz de Bo. Ese encuentro había sido desastroso, pero le había conseguido este papel.

Shou la miró encolerizado y se volvió a otro lado, intentando ignorarla. Cuando hizo eso, quedó cara a cara con cincuenta niños que no respiraban de la emoción. Estaban tan inclinados hacia adelante, que un pequeño empujón desde atrás bastaría para que cayeran como fichas de dominó.

Reticente, Shou cedió su mano a Bo sin delicadeza. Kyouko sonrió aún más y jaló a Shou hacia adelante con rudeza. Él le siguió el paso, y ejecutaron una danza ridículamente rápida, que parecía más un combate a muerte. No concordaba con la música lenta y romántica, pero Kyouko ya sabía que este no era un cuento de hadas normal. Era uno que debía hacer sonreír a esos niños.

Al terminar el baile, los dos respiraban pesadamente.

–No estuvo mal –dijo Kyouko.

Shou echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas del gran Fuwa Shou?

Uno de los niños rió disimuladamente.

–¡Tú! –gritó Shou, volviéndose de golpe.

El reloj sonó. Era hora de que Bo huyera del baile, dejando tras de sí un recuerdo de su presencia. Lo ideal habría sido una zapatilla de cristal, pero no tenían nada que le hubiera quedado a la pata de Bo. Kyouko maniobró torpemente la corbata para dejarla, ¡pero una niña de la primera fila la tomó por sorpresa y le sacó la pata de Bo!

Kyouko quedó boquiabierta mientras se le zafaba la pata. La cosa todavía estaba empapada y cayó pesadamente frente a ella. La pequeña limpió sus manos en sus pantalones mientras los demás niños jadeaban ante la pata amputada de Bo.

Bueno, tendría que ser eso. Se fue renqueando, sintiendo lo frío del suelo en su pie desnudo. Sofocó una risita cuando volteó hacia atrás y vio a Shou levantando la pata de pollo mojada. La pata había estado haciendo ruiditos de chapoteo cada vez que ella caminaba. Shou se veía tan ridículo con la pata de pollo colgando de su mano, la única pista que su alocado compañero de baile le había dejado.

Pensó que explotaría justo en ese momento, dejando la obra. Odiaba tocar cosas sucias y verse estúpido. Esa pata de pollo estaba definitivamente sucia, y él se veía muy ridículo sujetándola. Pero tras quedar atontado un rato, se recuperó. Paseó la pata de pollo por el cuarto e hizo que algunos niños se la probaran. Sus pies eran muy pequeños, y la pata se deslizaba y caía hecho un lío. Los niños se desternillaban a cada intento. Kyouko no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver a Shou interactuar con los críos. Hasta los niños se estaban suavizando con él.

Se quedó tiesa. Hasta _ella _se estaba suavizando con él, y eso era inaceptable. Cuando Shou finalmente le llevó la pata de pollo, levantó su pie helado con sus manos cálidas. A Kyouko le dio un escalofrío. Retiró su pie de un jalón y casi lo patea en la cara cuando, bruscamente, volvió a meter su pie en la pata de pollo.

–Entonces, supongo que tenías que se tú –murmuró Shou, mirándola exasperadamente. Mostró una sonrisa relajada, con los ojos llenos de júbilo.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz en esta absurda situación?

Cuando Shou extendió su mano hacia ella, ella le dio un picotazo con su gran pico y salió corriendo del cuarto.

–¡Auch! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–¡Dándote el beso que finaliza la obra, por supuesto! ¡No me sigas!

Caminó con dificultad por la nieve, otra vez hundiéndose. Los dedos de sus pies se estaban congelando, todavía más que cuando le habían quitado la pata de pollo. Vio la nieve caer, preguntándose que había salido mal. Ella se había... divertido. Incluso con Shou ahí.

–Te vas a resfriar –escuchó su maldita voz. ¿No le había dicho que no la siguiera? Nunca le hacía caso. Siempre había sido así.

–Eso no te incumbe –espetó.

–Tus pies estaban fríos –contestó, mientras frotaba suavemente sus manos.

–Bueno, no tengo que disculparme por eso.

Él bufó.

–Entonces, ¿te divertiste?

–¿Si me divertí humillándote? Oh, claro que lo hice.

Shou pasó por alto el comentario.

–Siempre te gustaron los cuentos de hadas, pero nunca estuviste en uno. Pensé que te gustaría estar en uno.

Hace mucho tiempo, ella se habría conmovido con sus palabras. Había deseado con tantas fuerzas ser una princesa, la princesa de Shou, sólo para que pudieran tener su cuento de hadas romántico y su felices-para-siempre. Pero Shou fue quien mató ese sueño, e incluso si ahora intentaba ofrecer la pipa de la paz, lo único que podrían tener era esta parodia.

–No asumas que me conoces, Fuwa Shou.

No era como si alguna vez se hubiera quitado la cabeza de Bo frente a él... y aunque él estuviera seguro de que ella era Bo, no era como si la conociera de verdad. A quien conocía era a la Kyouko, ciegamente devota, que no vivía para otra cosa que servir a Shou.

Shou exhaló lentamente, con la puerta abierta frente a él. Del interior salía aire tibio.

–Aún así, tú me conoces –murmuró. Miró hacia atrás–. Vuelve a entrar antes de que mueras congelada.

Y diciendo eso, desapareció adentro.

* * *

fin

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
